steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
El Brillo de la Gema de Ricki/Transcripción Estadounidense
Esta es la transcripción en inglés del episodio El Brillo de la Gema de Ricki '("'Ricky's Gem Glow") Transcripción Ricky: I'm going to the Dining Room to eat my favorite food! (Singing) Rick: Hello, Amethyst, always the usual please. Amethyst: Sorry, but the chicken wings were canceled by our Diamond why we do not have that much product. Ricky: How bad (whining) And the other Amethyst? Amethyst 1: She is resting, since yesterday she stayed to clean only the dining room. (The camera focuses on the second Amethyst) Ricky: Oh, what a pity. Ricky: But I'm still very sad about why they canceled the chicken wings. (sad) Amethyst 1: If you want you can take the container where we kept them. Ricky: Oh, thank you so much, Amethyst. Amethyst 1: It was a pleasure, Ricky. (Ricky comes to his house a nursery located 1,500 meters from the court of Yellow Diamond and enters, is seen Lapislazúli, Peridot and Iristone fighting an unknown gem) Ricky: Who's that gem !? Lapislazúli: I do not know I can not see his gem, but I wanted to take something from here ... Peridot, give me your bow. (Peridot invokes his bow) Lapislazúli: Peridot, Iris, hold it. Peridot and Iristone: Understood. (Lapis points to Peridot's bow and shoots the Unknown Gem, which evaporates when the arrow is received.) Lapislazúli: We did it! Peridot: We did it, we beat the unknown gem. Iristone: It cost a lot, but we did. Lapislazúli: I will encapsulate it before it regenerates. (Lapis encapsulates the gem) Ricky: Wow! That was great girls! The Girls: Thanks, Ricky! Ricky: But I'm still very sad, I can not eat my favorite chicken wings. (sad) Lapislazúli: You mean these (there is an advanced microwave, more advanced than the Earth) Ricky: OOOOHHHH! Thanks, Lapis, how did you know? Lapislazúli: A Sapphire told me. Ricky: AHHJAJJA! (He eats a piece of it and he tastes it and says it) Mmmm that rich! (Suddenly his gem, located on his nose begins to shine and a helmet comes out, but then leaves Ricki's head and shoots out) Ricky: What's wrong? Lapislazúli: Its gem shines, activated its powers ... Iristone: He's calling on his gun. (Suddenly the glow disappears, why Ricky stopped eating) Ricyi: What was that? Does my gem shine when I eat my chicken wings? Lapislazúli: I do not know. (Suddenly you hear a noise outside the base you see several gems peeling with another unknown gem, but these are defeated) Lapislazúli: Gems, come on. Peridot and Iristone: Come on. (The Girls are seen fighting with the unknown gem in that it focuses to Ricky guarding its wings of chicken in the electrical container that gave the Amethyst to him) Ricky: I have to help the girls. I'll connect it and it's ready! Ricky: HERE I GO !!! (Ricky is seen eating several chicken wings) Ricky: Why does not it work? (sad) Ricky: Here comes that gem !!!!! Ricky: Sorry, container. (Ricki throws the container to the gem causing it to electrocute and evaporate) Lapislazúli: You did it Ricky, good job! Ricky: Oh, thanks Lapis. Peridot: Good job! Iristone: Good job! Ricky: Thanks girls, but my stomach really hurts !! Iristone: That's what you get for eating too much. Peridot: Oh, there's one left, do not you want to eat it? Categoría:Transcripciones